plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arm Wrestler
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when a plant enters this lane. |flavor text = Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day.}} Arm Wrestler is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . His ability gives himself +1 /+1 when a plant enters on his lane. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a plant enters this lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 .}} * /+2 when a Plant enters this lane"|"This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant enters this lane."}} Strategies With This is a very strong zombie early on. If the player gets the chance to play him, play him immediately. Giving him health boosts will also make him extremely dangerous and difficult to destroy without the use of tricks. Consider pairing him up with Sumo Wrestler or Terrify, which can move weak plants to his lane so he can activate its ability, or move dangerous plants out of his way so he can survive for longer. Because this is a sports zombie, Team Mascot will be able to boost it each turn in which both are alive. Later on, he is usually very weak, as the opposing plant hero can play stronger plants that can outdamage the Arm Wrestler. Against One counter is to use superpower tricks such as Solar Flare's signature superpower Sunburn. Not only does it destroy the Arm Wrestler, it also gives you extra sun for the rest of the game. If you don't want to use superpower tricks you can use early removal tricks such as Berry Blast. Using is effective to take out an Arm Wrestler early on, as long as the Arm Wrestler did not recently face any other plant. Rose's will always neutralize the Arm Wrestler as it turns him into a 1/1 Goat. If you move Arm Wrestler to a lane that already has plants, he will not receive a boost. Whipvine can easily handle Arm Wrestler, provided he hasn't gained too much health. can do the same too, but it requires a plant that can take him out with Sweet Potato. Bouncing him can simply force the Arm Wrestler back into their opponent's hand, removing all of the stat changes. However, it is recommended to bounce him only if he becomes too dangerous. It is highly not recommended to use Shroom for Two as the Arm Wrestler will activate his ability twice, gaining double the stats, making him more dangerous. However, Pair of Pears, on the other hand, can take out an Arm Wrestler and have one pear survive. Though, this isn't a good sun trade, being a 4 to 1 trade, preventing you from playing other cards. However, the zombie hero can easily pull Bungee Plumber or other tricks to get rid of at least one of the pears, keeping the Arm Wrestler alive. Gallery Arm_Wrestler_HD.png|HD Arm Wrestler Arm_Wrestler_statistics.png|Arm Wrestler's statistics ArmWrestlerCard.png|Card BlankWrestler.PNG|A blank card of Arm Wrestler HRank26.PNG|Arm Wrestler as a profile picture for a Rank 26 player FrozenArmWrestler.jpg| Frozen Arm Wrestler Earning Arm Wrestler.png|The player earning Arm Wrestler after completing Z-Mech's 4th Hero Quest ArmAttack.png|Arm Wrestler attacking Stupid_hot_potato_user.png|Arm Wrestler activating his ability after a Hothead enters his lane Dat_Wrestler2.png|Arm Wrestler with Frenzy SquashWrestler.png|Arm Wrestler being destroyed by Whack-a-Zombie LawnmowerDestroyingArmWrestler.jpg|Arm Wrestler about to be destroyed by Lawnmower DedArm.png|Destroyed Arm Wrestler amphibious arm wrestlerH.png|An Arm Wrestler on an amphibious lane due to Transmogrify Smash Pack.jpg|Arm Wrestler on The Smash's pack PicsArt_11-20-11.21.38.png|A 4 /4 Arm Wrestler GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Arm Wrestler on an advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack Old Arm_Wrestler_silhouette_.jpeg|Arm Wrestler's silhouette Receiving_Arm_Wrestler.jpeg|The player receiving Arm Wrestler from a Premium Pack The_Smash_Ally_Pack.jpg|Arm Wrestler on The Smash's old Ally Pack ArmShadow.png|Arm Wrestler's silhouette Receiving Arm Wrestler.png|The player receiving Arm Wrestler from a Premium Pack Rank26.png|Arm Wrestler as a profile picture for a Rank 26 player Trivia *Transforming a plant on his lane will trigger his ability. *When Arm Wrestler is destroyed, he appears to punch his own head off. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards